Best Day of Their Lives
by thewriterinthemist
Summary: It's the day that every girl wishes for when their little. It's the day that every women stresses over, planning the certain day. It's the only day that men look forward too and dread at the same time. It's the day that two people have been waiting for their whole entire lives; to be more exact, since they were twelve years old. It's the best day of their lives. One-Shot, Re-posted


She walked towards him, down the piece of white fabric that lay across the sand. Her blond curls were pinned back in a half up, half down hairstyle so her hair wasn't blocking her face. The rest of the curls cascaded down her back, although a few strands made it over her shoulders. White flowers dotted the top of her head, in a sort of flower crown. There was no veil to obstruct her smiling face from reaching her fiancé's grinning face. Her father held on to her elbow, tightly, as if never wanting to let her go. He'd let her go enough times, and today was not one of those days. However, he trusted her fiancé – he knew he would take good care of her.

There were only a couple more steps, before the official wedding ceremony would begin. As she took those final steps, her fiancé looked her up and down admiring every little detail. He gazed at her dress, and his smile grew even bigger.

The dress resembled those of goddesses; the types you would see in old drawings or when Greek goddesses were depicted on television, in a novel or in a magazine. The dress contained two parts: the under layer and the top layer. The under layer was a simple, strapless ivory dressed, that hugged her body all the way down to her feet. However, it was the top layer that made her fiancé's breath catch. The soft, ivory material flowed down her body like ripples and over one shoulder. It trailed behind her by a little, but there was no train to the dress. The dress would have been very simple – yet still gorgeous – but, she had place a gold encrusted belt with shells and flowers around her waist, hugging her figure.

Finally, she met her soon-to-be-husband beneath the alter. The alter was a simple garden arch that was draped in ivory fabric and topped with white tulle. It was laced with white, silver and blue flowers and a couple of sea-shells dotted it along the way. She looked up at her fiancé and met his sea-green eyes. He looked straight into her stormy grey eyes, and sighed before clasping her hands. She looked out at her surroundings: the sea behind them, glittering with sparkles and shining a magnificent blue which just so happened to match their flowers. (She believed her fiancé's father had something to do with that.) White chairs with ivory cushions on them, sat in front of them, people filling them up. Around each one was a blue bow, and three flowers were tied within the boy: two white and one silver flower. The wedding was simple, and the decorations were not extravagant, however she loved it.

She turned back to her fiancé, and her mother proceeded with the ceremony. To this day, she would not be able to tell you what her mother had said, because she could only hear her own heartbeat in her ears, and she could only see her fiancé's eyes.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned around. She then realized that her mother had asked for the rings, and her maid of honour was trying to pass them to her. She turned red in the face, and quickly grabbed her ring made for her husband from her friend. A small laugh went through the crowd, and she couldn't help but laugh as well. She slipped the white gold ring on her husband's, and he slipped the white gold ring with a small pearl onto hers. The ring was perfect – simply perfect.

After the rings were on, she heard the words that she was waiting for ever since she had been twelve years old: "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. You may kiss the bride."

Annabeth and Percy loved to tell this story to people; the story of their wedding. It wasn't extravagant and not many things had happened (unless you counted Grover falling off that chair), but it was the best day of their lives.

_**So, I hoped you liked that short piece on Percy and Annabeth's wedding. I didn't want to say any names at the beginning until the "I know pronounce you…" to sort of keep it a surprise, but that didn't really work, eh? Anyways, it was short (shorter than I usually write), but I really hoped you enjoyed it. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
